Theme Song
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A rainy day and nothing to do... So let's type in random stuff into Google! Fluffy pink unicorns, haunted pillow forts... Or maybe Danny Phantom? Humor for a reason. After PP


***Falls out of the sky* Hello!**

 **For all my new readers: WELCOME TO MY INSANITY. Have a cookie! (::)  
For my FallingPhans (Heehee... I do have some diehard fans out there. Thanks guys!): WELCOME BACK TO MY INSANITY. Have a cookie as well (::)**

 **You are never going to believe it... I found this story while cleaning out my files. I cleaned it off, blew off the dust, and shaped it up and THIS was created!**

 **Disclaimer (Since I know you want to read the stupid story already): I DO NOT OWN. UNFORCHANTLY.**

 **{~}{~}{~}**

The two friends sat lackadaisically on Danny's furniture, Danny sprawled on his bed and Tucker leaning back in Danny's desk chair, his feet on the desk.

It was storming outside, the midday sun blocked by thick gray clouds and the occasional thunder bolt. The windows were closed tightly shut to keep out the thick wetness, but the air was still thick and heavy and smelled like rain and twigs. You could hear the odd thunderclap every once in a while, all varying from greatness and magnitude.

"What do you want to do?" Tucker finally asked, staring at the ceiling fan. It was located in Danny's room, and had not been spared from Danny's NASA obsession: It had a little rocket on the chain.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Danny said back, his hands tucked behind his head and his feet on his pillow. He was getting some mud streaks on it, but he didn't mind. He could always phase through the fabric later.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?" Tucker shot back.

"Dude, I don't know." Danny mumbled back, flipping over and shoving his head into the mattress.

"It's your house, can't you think of something?"

"My house, and we're bored. You're the annoying friend, can't you think of something?"

"We could... Go eat you're mom's cookies." Tucker suggested as a warm aroma of chocolate chip cookies wafted through Danny's open bedroom door.

"That's not a bad idea." Danny said thoughtfully. "But then we'll have to deal with my parents seeing how a chocolate ship cookie will effect my ectoplasm levels or something."

"But there's _cookies._ "

"I'll sneak down and get some later." Danny replied, not wanting to have his parents goggle at him like he was a bug under a microscope. Ever since he revealed his secret, his parents have been more trusting of him and all, but they tended to do "Study Sessions," where they stuck a needle in him or pointed a device at him. He had grown used to it, but it was rather annoying to be eating a cookie and having your parents jump out and point a scary pointy thing at him.

"I know! Let's type random stuff into Google!" Tucker exclaimed, swinging his feet off the desk and waving his hands.

Danny lifted his head up and gave him a weird look. "Alright, you do that while I sneak down to get some cookies."

He quickly went ghost, and phased through the bed. Tucker rolled his eyes and booted up Danny's laptop. A window popped up, asking for a password.

"Sam Fenton," Tucker grinned as he typed the words in. Danny should really get more creative passwords.

A window popped up, letting him know that he had sixty two unread mail ("Probably Phan-Mail,") and he dismissed it, pulling up the internet.

A white Google search stared back at him. "Alright," He grinned. "Pink unicorn fluffy kittens!"

"Pink finding Nemo!"

"Pillow forts!"

" _Haunted_ pillow forts!"

Tucker was laughing so hard at the ridiculous words he was typing in, and was having fun thinking of new and random things to type in, he didn't notice Danny phase in with a plate of hot cookies until-

"Really? Danny Phantom battles ghost that eats his pants?" A exasperated voice came from the doorway.

Tucker whirled around to see Danny calmly eating a cookie.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" He gasped. "A ghost ate your pants?!"

"For exactly this reason. _He ate my pants._ " Danny replied, setting the cookies down and reading the screen over Tucker's head.

"Alright, alright."

Danny sat down next to him, the second chair creaking. "How about Flying Purple Ghost?"

Tucker typed that in.

"Heavy book destroys locker!"

"Flash mobs!"

Tucker and Danny looked right at each other as they both got the greatest idea.

"Rainbow German sparkle party." They snickered.

Three minutes later they thought it was the worse idea ever.

"I am _never_ getting those images out of my head." Tucker shuddered as he stared at the finished video.

Danny was hiding under his desk. "Is it safe to come out?" He asked in a small voice. "I don't need any more mental scarring."

"Yeah, its safe. I'm clearing your search history, and then typing in your name." Tucker replied, tapping some keys and still looking freaked out. "And don't you get enough of that from Skulker's threats to hang your skin on the foot of his bed?"

"Yes. So no more German Sparkle Parties. And why my name? Why not your's?"

"I type mine in all the time. Nothing interesting ever shows up. But your name should be known, at least."

"You type your name into Google?" Danny asked, still hiding under the desk. "Isn't that like, privacy violation or something?"

"Not if you can outhack any hacker." Tucker replied, handing Danny a cookie so he wouldn't starve.

He set his fingers on the home row and typed in 'DANNY PHANTOM.'

Danny peeked out from under the desk. "Dude, that's my alter ego. Not my actual name."

"Yeah, but who cares? To most people, you're the same person." Tucker replied bashfully, and pressed 'Search.'

"Whoa. Twenty million hits?" Tucker gasped.

"Dang. We better start with the first one, then." Danny said as he got out from under the desk, shook the cobwebs off and plopped down into the plastic chair. The chair creaked slightly, but Danny ignored it.

"Danny Phantom official website-" Tucker read, his mouse highlighting the link.

"Total bull. They can't even get my middle name right." He pointed to the screen. "My name is Daniel James Fenton, not Lynn."

"Danny Phantom is really Danny Fenton-" Tucker continued, ignoring the rant about Danny's name. He was very touchy about his middle name.

"Skip."

"Alright, Danny Phantom gets mobbed-" Tucker grinned.

"NO."

"Aw, come on! I wanna see you get mobbed by fan girls!" Tucker whined. Well, he did see that every day when he walked into school, but it's still funny to watch.

"No! You see that every day, anyway." Danny huffed.

"Danny Phantom wears boxers-"

"Dude!" Danny playfully shoved Tucker. "Just no!"

"Alright, alright. Hey, what's this?"

"I swear, if that's Fan Fiction of me again-"

"No! Dude, you have a theme song!"

Silence filled the room as Danny gapped at the computer. Tucker shoved a cookie in his mouth as he waited for Danny to break out of his shock.

"No way." Danny finally said, taking the mouse and clicking on the line.

It sent him to a YouTube video, and they waited for the video to load, Danny looking immensely horrified, Tucker thinking of all the backmail he can use with this.

Finally, the video loaded, and started to play.

"Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen," A male voice burst through the speakers.

"Oh great. Its a Rap about me." Danny grounded as Tucker shushed him.

"When his parent built a very strange machine. It's designed to view a world unseen."

"Ha ha. It's a portal, not a looking glass or something. This guy needs to get his facts straight." Danny huffed.

"He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom-"

"What am I, Ash Ketchum? I'm not a Pokémon!"

"Danny, shush!" Tucker scolded, and Danny fell quite.

"When it didn't quite work, his folks just quit! But Danny took a look inside of it-"

"Ohh kayyy, _that_ sounded wrong."

"There was a great big flash, everything just changed,"

"I note how they left out the intense pain of _half dying-_ "

"His molecules got all rearranged!"

"Now that made me sound like a scrabbled egg or something."

"When he first woke up he realized,"

"Hey! I was there too! Where's our credit?" Tucker asked, looking enraged at the lack of his appearance in the song.

"And I didn't pass out! I looked in a mirror and saw a ghost and freaked out!"

"He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes!" The video continued.

"Nice description. Now I'm a Disney princess or some-"

"He could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique then the other guys!"

"They left out a bunch of stuff! Like Etcoblasts, overshadowing-"

"And it was then Danny knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!"

"Um, that was kinda after the school got attacked a month later-"

"He's here to fight for me and you!"

The song continued into repeating Danny's name, and Danny banged his head on the desk.

"Why-" Bang. "Why," Bang. "Why!" BANG.

Tucker was on the floor, laughing so hard he could barely breath. "Man, wait until I show Sam this-"

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Danny yelled as Tucker took off, shouting the lyrics and taunting the enraged halfa.

"Gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom..." Tucker sang.

"Yeah! I'm gonna catch you!"

 **{~}{~}{~}**

 **Heehee... I just thought it would have been funny if Danny found out he had a theme song. And in one episode, his ringtone is the sped up version of the song so I guess they found it at one point...**

 **QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS: Should I get a devintART? I like drawing Danny, and I heard that you can put stories up there as well.**

 **Alright... BYE BYE GUYS! Don't forget to review!**

 **If you review or follow or favorite, you become a FallingPhan! XD XD I'm so weird.**

 **-FallingNarwhals**


End file.
